I Can't Make You
by unnecessarykash
Summary: Okay so here is a one-shot little fic to follow up ep 2x23 Wrath of the Con. Blair was heartbroken after her moment with Chuck at the bar. She made him laugh then he broke her heart. She's not going to stand for it. So what does Chuck have coming to him?


Okay I was completely peeved about how Chuck decided to resolve things with Blair in this episode so I decided to do a little something to calm my crazy mind. I had my Ipod on shuffle on the way to work today and I heard "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt and I was instantly inspired to write. Too bad I had to wait 8 hours until I got home from work. I hope everything translates the way I had it in my head. Please review guys. I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. Anyways enjoy this little one-shot " I Cant Make You"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Blair knocked on the door of 1812. She didn't know what she was doing there. She heard everything Chuck had to say. She heard him say it was "just a game" and how he "hates to lose" and finally that she was "free to go." That alone should be enough to make her stay away forever, and it almost is. Almost.

The door slowly opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Chuck. It looked as if he had been asleep. Chuck Bass asleep at….10:30 pm on a Friday night? What the hell? A low growl erupted from his chest.

"What are you doing here Blair?" he demanded.

Instead of answering him Blair pushed past him and into his suite. Any confidence Blair previously felt was now gone at the sight of Chuck's dark room. She could tell that he had been drinking not only by the self-evident bottle of scotch on his nightstand but also by his appearance. He definitely looked haggard. "Why is he acting like the victim?" Blair asked herself. Maybe he is more affected by this than she had previously thought.

She had come to his hotel room with the plan of telling him off. She had been fuming at home for hours, and had eventually made a long list of all the ways that he had wronged her. She planned to come and share this list, to make him aware of all the damage that he had caused. Chuck made Blair's life a living hell for a year now, and for what? Just the Game? Blair had believed him at first, but now she that she was looking at his defeated face she wasn't sure he had been truthful. It's not like it would be the first time he had lied.

A new question popped into Blair's mind, and ended up flying out of her mouth before she had a chance to pull it back. "Did you lie to me Chuck?"

"Lie to you?" he asked, "what could you possibly mean?"

"Oh so that's how he's going to play it" she said to herself.

Blair sighed before responding in a whispered tone: "Yes Chuck, lie to me… about it all being a game…"

Chuck's back went ramrod straight. "Blair… I can't …" Chuck whispered back as he shook his head, staring at the floor.

"So it _was_ a lie then?! What was the point Chuck?" she was yelling now, "Why do you insist on hurting me?!"

"I'm _saving_ you!!!!" he yelled back. His eyes went wide, obviously he hadn't meant to say that.

Blair was shocked to say the very least. He was saving her? Saving her from what? Then it clicked. He thought he was saving her from himself. He felt toxic. Blair could easily relate to that. But couldn't he see that she was toxic too? They were the same, and it only made sense for them to be together.

When Blair looked back up into his eyes that had finally lifted from the ground, she knew it was over. He had made his choice. He was lying and he knew it, and she knew it, but there was no way out for them, at least for now.

Blair was sure now, it had been a lie. That was all she needed, to know that she hadn't been the only one to feel it. She could now let herself feel grateful for the time they had together and the feelings they had felt. Even if it was only for a short time. She would give him this, his lie, maybe she could let it become the truth someday. But for now she would only ask for one thing in return…

"Okay Chuck" she conceded, "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked surprised.

"Yes okay, but I need one thing from you."

"Anything." he acquiesced.

"I need you to hold me. Just for tonight. For this one last night." she named her demands with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What about Nate" he questioned.

Blair shrugged in response, throwing back at him "What about Nate?"

_**Turn down the lights**_

_**Turn down the be**__**d**_

_**Turn down these voices **_

_**Inside my head**_

_**Lay down with me**_

_**Tell me no lies**_

_**Just hold me close**_

_**Don't patronize**_

_**Don't patronize me**_

Chuck stood silently for a moment thinking over her proposal. Making a decision, Chuck nodded as he walked back to his bed. He climbed under the covers and left them lifted in front of him. He used his other hand to pat the space next to him indicating to Blair where he wanted her.

_**I'll close my eyes**_

_**Then I wont see**_

_**The love you don't feel**_

_**When your holdin' me**_

_**Morning will come**_

_**And I'll do what's right**_

_**Just give me till then**_

_**To give up this fight**_

_**And I will give up this fight**_

"Thank you, Chuck." Blair breathed, her shoulders sagging in relief.

"Shh.. Blair. It's the least I can do." Chuck replied shaking his head.

She then took off her shoes and joined him in the bed. She scooted as close as she could without crossing that firm line of physical contact before looking up into his eyes. She silently asked permission to put her arms around him. He nodded so she quickly closed the remaining gap and tucked her head under his chin. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and let his nose come to rest in her hair.

They laid there in silence for a long time, but Blair being Blair couldn't let it go on for ever. She still had some things she needed to make clear.

"Hey Chuck?" Blair said quietly

"Hmmm?" he mumbled

"You don't have to worry."

He pulled back and looked at her, confusion obvious in his eyes. He wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"What I mean is, if you fall asleep I'll be gone in the morning.." she explained cryptically.

Comprehension fell across his face. He realized she was saving _him_ too. Just as she had been doing for months. She was well aware that he had lied, and that he loved her, but she was letting him hurt her because she thought this was what he wanted. That couldn't have been farther from the truth but they both knew it had to happen.

He knew that if he woke up to her one more morning that he really wouldn't be able to let her go. He knew that he would lose his nerve and confess to his lies. So, she was saving him and he couldn't have been more grateful. If "grateful" was really something he could even feel right now.

He would give her this night, then he would set her free. He could only think of how happy he was that she had thought to come to him for one last night. This way he could carry him with her even if it was only through the memory of one night in the dark. Right now he was holding the woman that he loved and that was all he needed to know. So before he drifted of to sleep he pulled her closer and whispered the two words he never had:

"Thank you."

_**Cause I cant make you love me if you don't**_

_**You cant make your heart feel something it wont**_

_**Here in the dark, in these lonely hours**_

_**I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power**_

_**But you wont, no you wontcause **_

_**I cant make you love me, if you don't**_

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wow okay, first semi song fic. I hope it turned out okay. Eeek! Again I don't own the song it belongs to Bonnie Raitt I cut out one placement of the Chorus, but only cause it didnt fit where I was going. Dont get mad okay? I would never mean any harm by it. I don't own the Characters either… Even though I wish I did. So let me know what you think. Loved it/ hated it? I can take the heat. Review, review, review!!


End file.
